The Girl of The Lost
by Goodvs.Evil2014
Summary: The Avengers meet a girl like no other. She has the power to beat all of them in battle. Or anywhere else. But instead of carrying out her sole purpose in life, to kill The Avengers, she instead warns them. Ironically they ask the most dangerous person they will ever meet to live with them. What will happen?
1. Prologue

No one expected the life of a Hero. Many would love to be one, but It wasn't a thing that just happened. Sometimes superhero's aren't made for the best reasons. Like being made to be a weapon. And those were the worst Hero's, they tend to feel like they have to prove that they aren't a monster, that they aren't a danger. Tony new them well, he was one of them. Technically his whole suit is a weapon. That's why he made such a fuss when people told him it was a weapon. He though of it as a shield, his shield.

Tony was surprised to see a teenager on the couch when he woke up. He could see her type of hero immediately, not the one to give their life, not the one to go all BAMF on people. He saw the hero that would do anything for friends. He saw a hero that was convinced that She was a weapon. The girl had long red hair and piercing blue eyes. Her whole personality was a 'piss off or you die' kind of thing, bit behind that was a girl who had serious chize going on.

" How the hell did you get into my tower?" Tony asked.

" You can find that out for yourself, I have some info I'd like to share with you." She told him.

" Do I need the others?" Tony asked.

" Probably."

* * *

" So who exactly are you?" Steve said walking in.

She smiled at the face's she had been told about her whole life. The super solder, Two Shield agents, a man that could change into a green enraged monster, a supposed demigod, and a Man of Iron. All of them had weaknesses. And she knew every single one.

" It doesn't matter. I need to tell you something." She said, eyes flicking back and forth.

" Well spit it out, cupcake." Clint said coming out of the vent to her side.

" Two words: Jail Bait." The girl said rolling her eyes.

" You got that right. Now what's it you got to tell us" Natasha smiled.

" Yes warrior child, please come forth." Thor sat down on the floor watching the girl that sat before them.

" How? oh, forget it. Anyway, I know that someone is trying to kill all of you, that's all goodbye." She said standing up.

" No sit down explain." Natasha said, but She didn't listen.

" Hey, okay so what do you mean someone's trying to kill us?" Tony asked.

" Fine," She sat back down. " I was born to kill a certain group of people. These people were you. In case you didn't get that. They made me to be better at everything so I could kill you. They didn't realize that I had actual _emotions_ so when they told me to kill you, I said no. I'm a pacifist. At least I was. So basically I was made to kill all of you."

" But we have only been a team for no more than 6 months." Bruce's face showed confusion.

" Exactly, I am about five months old." She smiled at there looks of shock. " I age faster than a lot of people. I am basically about 16. I stopped growing, though, so I might have to stay 16 for a little longer. "

" But that's impossible unless you amped up the triptod to a power of 4,000 power bytes" Bruce said.

" Which you could do if you amplified the gravity chamber to maximum." The girl smiled at Bruce.

" But that could cause major power fluxes." Tony hopped into the conversation.

" Not if you bring the Gamma radiation levels up to 30." Bruce looked over to the dumbfounded team.

" Well then, at the very least, you could make at least something with a minimal life force." Tony sat down on in a chair.

" Or a baby child that needs help breathing." The girl pointed out.

Tony looked at her then at Bruce, then at his t.v. Nope that wouldn't do. He walked over and started messing with it

" So your the child of Science" Thor said still confused.

" Yep! That's me, power of being artificially made. So technically I'm not even human!"

A/N this was just gibberish. btw

" So what's your name?" Nat said shaking her head.

" We never had names where I came from." Now it was the girls turn to be confused.

" What did they call you?" Steve asked.

" Subject A, I guess you can call me that."

" We are not calling you that." Clint said shaking his head.

" What do you suggest you call me then." She said annoyed.

" How about Max?" The girl shook her head at Bruce. "Alex?" another shake. "Jackie?"

" Jane." She said." Just call me Jane."

" Okay, Jane. Where are you going to go?" Nat asked.

" Don't know, don't care. Some Car parts yard, probably." Jane laughed at the boyishness of it.

" Tony's got plenty of car's why don't you stay here?" Bruce asked.

" You really want someone that was born to kill all of you in the same house as you?" Jane joked.

"Yes" They all said. Who could refuse that?

* * *

Jane was in the car shop not five minutes later. She had dismantled an engine and build a whole different model in 25 minutes. She was getting slow. Everyone was impressed. Tony must have called the team down cause when she was done the whole team was watching her. Not that she didn't like attention, but this was weird. She ran for the door and ended up on the roof. Everyone left her alone for a grand total of 135 minutes. And Jane was starting to hate that she had a clock inside her head, it was supposed to help her be on time. It didn't.

" Hey, are you ok?" The familiar voice of Steve asked.

" Perfect, Just peachy." Jane smiled. " Ever wanna just stop time?"

" Yeah, but you can't waist time thinking, that's Tony's job. The best thing to do is just go for it." Steve advised.

" Ok." Jane stood on the edge of the building.

" What are you...?" Steve asked.

" I'm living in the now!" She smiled and jumped.

" No!"

* * *

" She, she jumped." Steve said walking in.

" What?" Tony asked.

" She just jumped. "

" Wait, so she's... She's dead" Nat said.

" No, she was just testing her limits. Geesh, so emotional." Jane said walking in. "He do we have any banana's around here?"

" But you jumped off a skyscraper!" Steve said dumbfounded. "Even I couldn't have survived."

" Umm, yeah it comes with being, well, superior. I was created to beat the _Hulk. _So no biggie."

She smiled at Steve, then walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at the remote then at the T.v.

"What is this? Some kind of monitor?" Jane asked.

" You have never seen a t.v before?" Nat asked.

" I grew up in a lab, what do you think?"

Silence was good for Jane. Why was it that name? Well that was the name of the person that had helped her escape. They ended up watching some tv show about a man impersonating a doctor and traveling through time and space with a girl named after a flower.

**A/n it's Doctor Who fwi**

* * *

"And this is a toaster. It cooks my pop tarts." Thor said.

" Yep, seen it, believed it." Jane said more than a little annoyed.

" Welcome home. This place has everything from Pop tart craving gods to people impersonating birds and sleeping on top _my fridge!_" Tony said angrily.


	2. Broken hearts

_"no, please! Stop, I'll do anything! Please don't hurt her. She's my daughter." A masculine voice cried._

_" Sorry, but we have something's to do. You see she is ours. We made the little _freak._ You owe us everything. You gave us the okay, so now we are testing her limits." The kidnapper smiled._

_" She's only 14." The first voice cried._

_" Yes and in a few minutes she'll be 16. we want her to stay that way. vulnerability is a big thing at HQ." The kidnapper pulled out a dull knife._

_"At least don't do it in front of me. Anna I'm so sorry. Always remember your name, Anna. Never forget it. It makes you, you." _

_" Enough, your punishment for defying the master is death. You shall watch and then die." The captor said._

_" NO" The little girl cried. " You won't kill him. YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!"_

_' I won't touch him?" The captor said confused._

_" No you won't you will do whatever your master told you to do to me and then shoot yourself in the head." The girl had blond hair and cool blue eyes._

_" Okay" His voice was strained._

_He started with a big cut across her cheek which made her stifle a moan. The he broke her wrist in one swift motion, making her gasp in shock. He hit her in the jaw and punched her in the gut. He continued to hit her until he saw she could barley keep her eyes open. His last act was to jam a needle into her neck. She screamed for the first time in the last hour of torture. Black dots spotted her eyes but she could still see the man pull the trigger and fall. When her vision cleared she saw her blond locks start to turn red, she became taller and fuller. Then she simply forgot. Everything._

_There was a man to the right with fear in his eyes. She felt the clamps on her hands vanish and she got up. A man came in and held out a gun for her, which she gladly excepted._

_" Kill him." The man told her._

_WHAT? No! her internal compass pointed to the exit and told her to run, but she wasn't in control. Not anymore, no now there was a evil red head in charge. Her old life, whatever was left, was pushed back as she pulled the trigger. His last words were " Anna!", the name sounded familiar, somehow._

_" You are subject A, you will do whatever we say because it is the laws of the master, do you understand?"_

_" Yes, I follow you." the girl said in a baritone voice. _

" Agh!" Jane jumped out of the bed gasping for air.

Clawing at the bed to get out, she quickly fell to the ground. Jane crawled back and hit her head on the in table. she jumped up and clumsily latched on to the lamp and pulled it down as she fell back to the floor. She heard the crash as the lamp broke. She sat there in the shards of being broken until her heart slowed. When she was done she walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. The little girl was_ her. _The realization dawned on her and she decided to try. Try something she did before.

She focused hard. Harder than she had ever tried. The felt blood trickle down from her nose and looked back at the mirror. In her place was the girl in her dream. Except she was 16 and blond. The was no scars, she was all smiles and her eyes were bright and radiant. Her clothes were a silk blue dress with long sleeves.

" What the..." Jane heard Tony's voice.

" What are you doing in here?" Jane asked. She flipped off the transformation.

" This is my bathroom, how did you?" Tony asked

She shrugged and went to leave when Tony grabbed her. " Look I know your lying to us and your hiding stuff too. I want to know if you want to talk, I'm here."

" Really" She asked.

" Yes"

She breathed in and out. Did she want to tell? maybe it was time to let it go. She told him how she had been alive for 18 years. About how she used to work for a group that had her torture. About how she had killed hundreds, because of orders. About how she was a little girl when she first started and she did have an increase in age but they stopped it. She told him about how she had killed her adoptive father. About how she wanted to track down her real father and learn more about him. She finished with letting him know that's the reason she didn't kill them. Because she had found out that her real father was on the team.

Her real father was Steve Rogers


End file.
